


'til the day is born

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com/">kh_drabble</a> prompt [188]: bindings. Riku meditates on leaving Destiny Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the day is born

One day, he'll be out. Someday soon. 

The raft is almost finished. The water reaches for it, clinging desperately to the sand, and trickles back with slow reluctance only to rise up again in waves with crests like broken glass, or maybe cut diamonds. It would be alright, he supposes, if the sand just fell away like a ripped piece of paper. If maybe all that was left was open ocean, all the way until it reaches the sky. 

Kairi and Sora aren't serious about this—not yet. The islands will always be home to them; they belong to the easy monotony, the simple rhythm. They'll leave with him, though; what's a crew without its captain? They were made for this, after all. They were all born with waves in their eyes. 

The sea calls out to him, in its hollow siren song. It sounds like an open window. Riku smiles and tilts his face up to the wind. 

One day. Someday soon.


End file.
